


Rocket

by thesunmoonandstars



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Brief mention of daddy kink, Everyone say thank you Beyonce, Hanse's just trying to pass his classes and Seungwoo is just thinkin bout dicks, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27065182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesunmoonandstars/pseuds/thesunmoonandstars
Summary: AU where you can hear whatever song your Soulmate has stuck in their head, and Seungwoo is kind of an asshole.
Relationships: Do Hanse/Han Seungwoo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Rocket

"Hanse, you're my friend and I love you more than anything, you know this. But if you don't stop tapping that pen I'm going to toss you into the dumpster outside." 

Hanse glared up at Byungchan as Subin mumbled "seconded" without even looking up from his textbook. 

It wasn't his fault. 

"Yeah, see I don't care," Byungchan replied. Apparently Hanse had said that out loud. "Please let Seungwoo-hyung know we're going to fail this test because he couldn't get another song out of his head." 

Hanse groaned. Why now? Seungwoo knew they were studying all night tonight. When Hanse texted him earlier there had been no response, so maybe he just forgot? Seungwoo had said earlier that he had had a long day today. He decided to shoot him another message and ask him to maybe cool it with the songs. It truly wasn't as bad as his friends were making it out to be. There were those two weeks where Seungwoo only listened to Fancy by Twice (Hanse explained that Seungwoo was only doing his patriotic duty listening to the national anthem as often as possible. Sejun had agreed. The rest of his friends clearly had no respect.) 

"I messaged him, ok? Everyone happy?" Hanse explained, dropping his phone back on the table and placing his hood on his head. It was starting to get colder where he was sitting, because of course he had chosen a spot underneath the vents. He wished that he were cuddled up with his boyfriend in their cozy bed with their too many pillows and weighted blanket. But alas. University and their evil ways. 

"What song is it this time?" Subin asked as he highlighted a passage of notes. When the fuck had he stolen Hanse's highlighter?

"No idea," Hanse said. "It's not one I recognize. I can only pick out a few words here and there." 

"Probably some sappy love song about missing his Sese," teased Byungchan, laughing as he dodged the notebook Hanse flung at him. Byungchan picked it up and smacked the back of Hanse's head with it and he yelped, earning them a short scolding from the librarian as she walked around. 

Hanse had barely been around the apartment when Seungwoo was awake nowadays. Between studying and finishing up assignments for his music classes, this semester was taking a huge toll on him. He and Seungwoo only had time for quick morning kisses and occasional cuddles at night before they passed out, Seungwoo tired from teaching dance and working at the coffee house down the street and Hanse working on music in the dark as his Seungie slept next to him. 

It was hard, it was so fucking lonely and he kept apologizing to Seungwoo. But Seungwoo, being perfect as usual, would always brush it off saying he knew how hard Hanse was trying and that they would have plenty of time to be together once his semester ended. 

Stupid, wonderful, Seungwoo. 

Emphasis on stupid right now, since he was still looping that song in Hanse's head. _What the fuck was that song?_ he wondered to himself. He grabbed his phone and started typing in whatever words he could recognize. Hopefully they were correct and he wasn't just making an ass of himself. 

He plugged his headphones in and clicked the first result with translations that he found. 

_Let me sit this ass on you, show you how I feel._

Oh good fucking... 

_Let me take this off, will you watch me?_

Hanse squirmed in his seat and pulled the front of his hoodie up over the bottom of his face, hopefully hiding the blush that was no doubt forming. Seungwoo was seducing him through song. This was new and unwelcome, given his current situation of being, well, in public. 

_Don't take your eyes, don't take your eyes off it. Watch it, babe. If you like, you can touch me baby._

How much more of this chapter did he have to read? He counted, 30 pages because of course God was not on his side. 

_Hold me 'til I scream for air to breathe._

**You're a demon, you know that right?** he texted to Seungwoo. Of course Seungwoo knew that. Hanse made it a point to remind him every fucking day

_So rock right up to the side of my mountain, climb until you reach my peak baby, peak babe, peak._

**Oh, sorry Sese. I would have responded earlier, but its so hard typing one handed, baby.**

28 more pages. Maybe he would spontaneously develop a photographic memory. 

_Baby I know you can feel it pulse, keeping the peak of my waterfall. Rock it, baby, rock it, baby, rock it 'til the water falls._

"Dude," Subin nudged him. "You ok? You look so out of it." 

"Me? Oh yeah, me ha," he sputtered. "Yeah I'm ok. Just tired. I think in a few minutes I'm gonna head out." 

Subin nodded and went back to his work. Hanse sighed. Just a little more and he would fucking bolt home, just a little- 

_Punish me please. Daddy what you're going to do with all of this ass?_

"On second thought I'm gonna head home now," Hanse all but shouted. Byungchan practically jumped at the sound of his friends voice. 

"Sure, fine. We on for studying tomorrow afternoon before class?" 

"Yep. Absolutely." Hanse wasn't even sure what he was agreeing too. He could have just sold his soul to Byungchan and been none the wiser. "See you tomorrow," he mumbled as he dashed out of the library. 

‐------------------------------ 

"You are a fucking menace," Hanse announced as he entered the apartment. He could hear his boyfriends soft laugh from the living room, and he locked the door and dropped his bag on the floor as he made his way further inside. 

Seungwoo was lounging on the couch, draped in one of Hanse's oversized shirts with cuts in it, revealing his tattoo on his chest (Hanse's fucking weakness, he had traced his tongue over those letters more times than he could count) and a pair of the tightest black boxer briefs he had ever seen. He was teasing himself through the fabric, a damp spot visible and Hanse's throat went dry. 

"Oh, hi Sese," Seungwoo said, voice strained. "Didn't expect you home this early." 

Hanse bit his lip and moaned out loud before dropping to his knees in front of the elder. "Demon, fucking sent from hell to distract me, that's what you are," he groaned as he licked Seungwoo's cock through the fabric, eliciting a moan from him. He spread his thighs wider and continued teasing Seungwoo. 

"Missed you so much, baby," Hanse cooed. "Missed how pretty you are like this, all spread out for me." 

Seungwoo arched his back as Hanse continued to praise him while teasing him through the briefs. " _Please_ , Sese, please..." he begged. 

Hanse smirked. 

No matter what Seungwoo would get caught in his head, no matter what he would make him listen to, _that_ was his favorite song. 

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no words for this. Stan talent, stan Victon.


End file.
